


A New World

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu





	A New World

Characters: Tatsuki Arisawa, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques

* * *

Tatsuki laughed as she pirouetted wildly. Her toes almost never touching the ground as she was air borne again. Everything seemed bright to her. It was as if she was a child lost in a carnival where everything was new. She couldn’t help but laugh and laugh as she heard the sands roll. To her open ears so willing, they seem to whisper and promise delights to those brave souls that dare to roam their breadth and width. The winds seemed to connive with her, to some mischief only she could conceive. And the moon, how beautiful it was, glimmering like a pearl waiting to be plucked from the sky by her dainty looking hands. It was as if the world was born anew.

"Come here, Suki," a voice chuckled. "Calm down. You will have an eternity to take all this."

"Yeah, yeah," she grinned. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I got a little bit overexcited."

The voice chuckled again, before hugging her from the back. Blue hair flashed brightly through the dim light of Las Noches. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "No use in getting excited without me, Suki-chan."

She laughed softly. "Idiot."

"Ara, ara, You just called the King of Hueco Mundo, an idiot, I suppose you'll get a punishment for that," the man teased, as he hauled her over his shoulder.

"Oi, bastard. Let me go!" she cried, laughing. "Damn it, Grimmjow."

"Not happening," he grinned. "I have now officially carried you off, to make you Tatsuki Arisawa, Queen of Hueco Mundo." With a burst of sonido, the pair left for the castle of Las Noches, leaving only a wrist band, half buried in the sand, behind.


End file.
